Network devices (e.g., routers, gateways, switches, hubs, etc.) may route network traffic between devices. The network traffic may be associated with information that identifies a source and/or destination of the network traffic (e.g., headers, footers, etc.), and the network devices may use this information to route the network traffic. For example, the network traffic may include packets to be routed, and the network devices may use packet headers associated with the packets to switch or route the network traffic to an appropriate device.